Merry Christmas, Hearties!
by LisaNY
Summary: A Christmas gift for Hearties


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

This is a one shot fanfic. This story practically wrote itself in about 15 minutes. I've been watching so many Christmas movies and they're always a little cheesy but I love them! Perhaps we will get a WCTH Christmas show next year like this? We can hope!

I will update my other story on Friday but for now, here's a little gift from me to you. I wish you all happiness, health, peace and love in 2015. You know what 2015 will bring. ;)

**Merry Christmas, Hearties!**

The smell of baked goods drew Elizabeth to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Abigail said as she pulled a pan of cookies from the oven. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. I see you've been quite busy this morning!" Elizabeth said as she eyed everything on the counter tops. She couldn't help but to reach for a cookie. "May I?" she asked.

"Don't even think about it!" Abigail warned her with a smile. "They're for the reception after Christmas Eve service."

Elizabeth pretended to pout but quickly smiled.

"How are the children doing with their songs for the service?" Abigail asked.

"They're ready to go and very excited to be playing such a big role in the church service." Elizabeth said.

"So, have you figured out what to get Jack for Christmas? You're running out of time." Abigail said.

"Don't remind me! It's so frustrating because he won't tell me!" Elizabeth said. "I've been asking him for two weeks and he gives me the same answer. He just smiles at me and says that he knows what he needs and wants but he can't tell me until it's time. What is that supposed to mean?

"Until it's time? Hmm…perhaps he's trying to give you a hint? Maybe he needs a new pocket watch?" Abigail suggested.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask him one more time today and then I'm giving up. I'm so glad Cat taught me to knit. I finished the scarf last night. I hope he will like it considering I don't know what else to give him." Elizabeth said, a little unsure.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Abigail said as she began to roll out cookie dough.

Jack came by a little later to escort Elizabeth to school. They stole glances at each other as they walked arm in arm in companionable silence. Jack could tell Elizabeth had something on her mind.

"Jack, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and you have yet to tell me what you need or want for Christmas." Elizabeth said. "I'd like to get you something that you really need."

Jack smiled at her, "Oh, well what I want I definitely need!" He said mysteriously.

"So what is it?" Elizabeth asked hoping he would finally tell her.

"You'll see." Jack said with a smile.

She sighed with frustration, "You've been saying that for two weeks. Is it paint or a new sketchbook?"

Jack shook his head no.

"I know…a pocket watch!" Elizabeth said with a smile. She thought Abigail must have figured it out.

Jack smiled again, "You won't be able to guess it."

"Why are you being so mysterious about it? It's so frustrating!" Elizabeth said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "What I want and need cannot be bought at the mercantile, Elizabeth."

"It can't? Could it be ordered from a catalog?" Elizabeth inquired as she touched his arm.

Jack shook his head no.

"Well can you give me another clue?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can." Jack said as he tried to hide a smile.

Elizabeth waited for a few moments, "Well go ahead!" she said as she stopped walking.

"I said 'I can'…that doesn't mean I will!" Jack laughed.

"Uh, that's enough! I'll just give you what I have to offer you." Elizabeth said referencing the scarf she made.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at him oddly as she began to walk again and wondered what that was supposed to mean. She felt guilty because Jack told her that he already bought her gift a few weeks ago. He told her that he was hoping that she would accept it. Of course she would accept a gift from him.

"Jack, you're driving me crazy with this mystery!" Elizabeth said with frustration.

Jack's smile only grew bigger; he loved to get her going.

Elizabeth looked over at him, "Oh don't smile at me like that, Mr. Thornton!" Elizabeth said as she released his arm and walked faster toward the door of the schoolhouse.

"Elizabeth…" Jack said as he caught up to her, "You're just going to have to wait. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sighed heavily as they walked into the schoolhouse. Elizabeth set her things on her desk and pulled the chalkboard over.

Jack touched her arm and smiled at her, "Well this has been a lot of fun but I better go. Have a good day." Jack said as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips but she dodged him.

"Hey!" Jack said.

Elizabeth placed a finger in front of his lips, "Please stop driving me crazy, Jack." Elizabeth implored.

Jack smiled, "I can't."

"Uh!" Elizabeth groaned as she turned away.

"Where is that mistletoe when I need it? I should have left it hanging on the brim of my hat." Jack said mischeviously.

Elizabeth turned around, "Oh no, Rosemary tried to have too much fun with that besides, you really don't need mistletoe." Elizabeth said as she walked up to him and kissed him soundly. "I hope you have a good day too. Please be careful." Elizabeth told him as she touched his cheek.

"I promise." Jack said before they kissed again.

Jack turned to leave, "Oh, I almost forgot! Will you have dinner with me before the Christmas Eve service tomorrow night? We could exchange gifts then."

"Of course, how about 5:30?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I'll talk to Abigail." Jack said as the children began to filter in the door.

On Christmas Eve, Elizabeth checked herself in the mirror one last time as she heard Abigail call to her. "Elizabeth, you have a very handsome visitor!" Elizabeth smiled and grabbed Jack's gift before she went downstairs.

"I have to go to the saloon to help Tom with something. I'll see you later." Abigail said as she excused herself.

Elizabeth's face lit up when she saw Jack. "You look so handsome in your suit. I thought you were on duty tonight." She said with a hint of confusion.

He stepped forward and took her in, "I will be later. You look beautiful." Jack said.

Elizabeth could feel herself blush, "Thank you. Here's your gift, Merry Christmas!" she said as she handed it to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Jack took her hand, "Let's go sit down." Jack said as he led her into the dining room. Jack was surprised to see the room was lit with candles and a Christmas tree in the corner. A record was playing softly in the background. "This is great." Jack said.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought it would be nice." Elizabeth said as she walked to the table. Jack pulled the chair out for her, "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." Jack said as he walked to his chair and sat down.

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't you want to open your gift?" she asked.

"Ok." Jack said as he pulled the paper back to reveal the scarf. He smiled as he pulled it out and then noted that the stitching was off on one end.

Elizabeth saw him looking at it and was suddenly concerned. "It was my first project and you'll see that I became pretty good at it…on the other end." Elizabeth said feeling a bit embarrassed. "I didn't know what to do! You…you didn't tell me what you wanted or needed, so I figured I'd give you something that would keep you warm." Elizabeth finished softly.

Jack smiled as he got up from the table and knelt down beside her. He put the scarf around his neck, "I love it, Elizabeth." Jack said as he looked at it again. "To make me something to keep me warm...it's something that a wife would do for her husband."

"I suppose so..." Elizabeth said as she adjusted the scarf around his neck.

Jack looked down for moment before took her hand, "I want you to be my wife." Jack said.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "What?"

Jack smiled nervously, "The only thing I want and need for Christmas is you, Elizabeth. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Jack said as he pulled a ring from his jacket pocket.

Elizabeth stared for a moment in shock and surprise. "Oh Jack, yes. Yes!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed his scarf and pulled him to her for a kiss.


End file.
